emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3695 (24th March 2004)
Plot When Marlon returns from the hospital disappointed that Chris was baby Noah’s father, Paddy feels obliged to tell Zoe the news. Zoe sets off to the hospital to see her nephew. However, when the nurse goes to find Charity, Zoe's nerve fails her and she leaves. When the nurse later mentions to Charity that Zoe had been to the hospital, Charity says to baby Noah, who's condition seems to be improving, that perhaps her luck is beginning to change. Meanwhile, Debbie tries in vain to convince Zak that Noah remains a Dingle and should be brought up by the family. After finding Jarvis somewhat cagey about his research into Edna’s family history, Pearl tries to wheedle some more details out of Laurel. Laurel remains tight-lipped and Pearl sets off to the café to do some research on the web. She soon makes the same discovery about Edna's grandmother that Jarvis made. When she rushes round to share her juicy piece of antique gossip with Len and Jarvis they take the wind out of her sails by telling her that Edna would never be able to live it down if the truth about her grandmother become common knowledge in the village. Over a pint in The Woolpack, Robert mentions to Andy that Donna has been acting strangely. Andy suggests she might be pregnant. Robert says they’ve been careful, most of the time and a seed of doubt is sown in his mind. Meanwhile, Donna returns from the doctor in a state and goes to talk to her mum. Viv is ridden with shame when Donna confesses that she has caught a sexually transmitted disease: Chlamydia. Desperate to learn more about the disease Viv decides that the café is closing early and kicks everyone out so she can look up chlamydia on the web in privacy. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien Guest cast *Nancy Ryan - Michelle Butt *Nurse De Feritas - Belinda Everett *Dr John Mistri - Harmage Singh Kalirai Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting area and Special Care Baby Unit *Café Hope - Café and upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Mill Cottage - Dining room and living room *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Hallway *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Windsors - Forecourt *Church Lane *Main Street *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,270,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes